


Sunlight

by LuciaWilt



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gentleness, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: No. Treasure was not the right word. That would imply Akihito had no free will; and his free will and his spirit was what Asami loved the most about Akihito.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Asami finally realizing his feelings for Akihito? Taking a long ass time? Doesn't sound like him at all.... NOT.

“Akihito. Baby, wake up.” Asami whispered into the sleeping blonde’s temple. The sun was just starting to peak in from the horizon, like a lovers blush upon the smaller males high cheekbones. Though there was still that baby fat Akihito would surely have for the rest of his life; considering he still had it even when he was 24 years old. Asami waited for a moment, knowing full well Akihito had to be the heaviest sleeper he ever encountered. That’s just how the younger male was. Even after Asami came in from a late night of working his criminal enterprise, his criminal kingdom, Akihito was resting like the pillow was his lover and not Asami. 

After all the two had gone through, however, Asami could allow such simple things for the blonde. They over came Fei Long, they over came the Russians and Mikhail; Akihito could sleep in no matter how much Asami wanted to wake him up and ravish him. 

That was something else. Years had gone by since they met each other and Asami truly believed he would never tire, never bore of Akihito. It had always been his biggest fear, unspoken that is, that Akihito would tire of Asami first. He was terrified the young man would up and leave, believing he did not need nor want Asami any longer. 

It was perhaps the only thing Asami had ever been scared off. He could not lose Akihito anymore. 

Yet all his fears were assuaged on that island when they crashed in the helicopter. Akihito let it slip, still conscious enough to know what he was saying. He had whispered so sweetly to Asami that he didn’t want to leave, that he never wanted to leave him; he whispered that he needed Asami just as much as Asami needed him. 

Asami looked down again at the blonde sleeping soundly in his bed. Reaching one hand out, Asami hesitated at first. Akihito looked ethereal sleeping against the black sheets. In the middle of the summer, Akihito’s skin always got so creamy and dark. It made his naturally blonde hair look near platinum; though Asami was sure the bleaching the sun did also helped lighten those strands atop his precious head. Not only that, but over the “break”, Akihito tended to let his hair grow out. 

If someone were to just give the blonde a passing glance, they would surely mistake Akihito lying there as a woman. 

Finally Asami allowed himself to touch Akihito’s cheek. It was a little to most, but miles and miles for Asami. Anything, any patch of skin on Akihito’s body, it was perfect. Akihito’s cheeks had formed freckles the more time he spent out in the sun. Now Asami could very well near form patterns like constellations in Akihito’s skin. It extended down his neck and over his collar bone and shoulders. And that’s just what Asami did. He brushed his pointer finger over Akihito’s skin, the blonde simply sighing in pleasure with a small smile over his face; though he still did not wake up. 

Asami leaned down again, pressing his lips to Akihito’s ear. “Akihito.” He whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear. Akihito still did not wake and Asami just chuckled deep in his chest. Slowly he pressed kisses down Akihito’s jaw, further and further down. Kisses were peppered over Akihito’s neck before he moved back up and pressed them all over his face; over his eye lids and then back down to his lips. 

There again, Asami pressed a chaste kiss; something he only did with Akihito, to the young blonde’s lips. Akihito sighed once again, and Asami knew he was where he needed to be. The sun continued to rise and before long, Akihito would be waking up on his own. That was a possibility that Asami thought about; allowing the young man to simply awaken naturally. It would give Asami more time to simply admire this treasure he has found in his life. 

No. Treasure was not the right word. That would imply Akihito had no free will; and his free will and his spirit was what Asami loved the most about Akihito. 

Yes, it was shocking, especially considering what much of their relationship consisted of. However, Asami just…he… 

Akihito was the lightness in the dark. Akihito was Asami’s answers to his prayers. Now, Asami truly could not imagine his life without Akihito in it. 

Asami knew, finally in that moment, what it was. He finally realized what he was feeling towards the young blonde that lay on the bed. Slowly he leaned down, one hand cupping Akihito’s face and the other pressed into the pillow beside his blonde locks. 

He pressed a kiss, deeper this time, to Akihito’s lips. They parted just a touch before he pulled away, but barely. Their lips were still touching and for the first time in a long time, Asami’s eyes were closed out of fear…no, they were closed out of anxiety. 

“Akihito,” He started, unsure if he could continue but knowing full well he should. “I…” He took a deep breath. “I love you.”

Finally he pulled away and his eyes fluttered open only for him to wish they were closed again. He felt his cheeks heat up and he nearly thought it was a problem in his system but that was just what Akihito did to him. 

Those striking hazel eyes, now open and alert, stared up at him. They were red rimmed, glassy with unshed tears. Asami’s hand immediately cupped the side of Akihito’s face out of fear something was wrong, but then a smile formed over the blonde’s face. “Oh Asami… Ryuichi.” Akihito whispered before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Asami’s lips. When he pulled back, the two of them were sitting up in the bed and the sun highlighted Akihito in just the right way. 

He looked like an angel; an angel that was finally saving Asami’s damned and cold soul. 

“I love you right back Ryuichi.” 


End file.
